This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Software developed by the Yates lab in 2009-2010 XDIA: improving on the label-free data-independent analysis YADA: a tool for taking the most out of high-resolution spectra Improved ProLuCID for MSA data analysis Improved Census for label free, TMT/iTRAQ and MRM data analysis and ANOVA analysis. The following software was distributed: DTASelect2_0, Census, ProLuCID, SQTSort, GutenTag, RawExtractor1.8, RawXtract1.9.9.1, RelEx, Colander, Charge_Prediction_Machine, DTASelect1_9, DTASelect1_8, DeBunker, NoDupe, ShowCGI, Unitemare, QCorr, mzxml2msn, YADA, PatternLab, microcapillary_stage, pressure_cell